Doomed the sequel
by EldestDurk
Summary: Its been six months since the Olduvi incident, and now there has been another, there was another site on mars, and they have lost contact with them. JohnOC Pairing *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Doom**

**Disclaimer, I dont own anything related to the Doom thing! **

**Prologue**

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

As the burst pipe slowly dripped water onto the floor the woman who had been running stopped suddenly as she saw her escape, she walked forward slowly aware of what could be about and just as she was nearing her freedom she heard it, a low soft growl. Panicking she leaned against the wall looking wildly about the dark corrider, when she couldnt hear anything else for a little while she decided to keep her back to the wall and took a couple of tentiave steps forward.

And she heard it again.

By now she was terified, she started to sob uncontrollably and tried not to wet herself, after all that she had been through trying to get to safety it wasnt enough, as her sobbing subsided she took another step forward and the growl turned into a roar, in her state she screamed, panicked and ran for the door, and the creature ran after her. She barely got a couple of inches from the door when she was caught, and her screams joined the others.

A/N I know its a short Prologue but luckily I'll have the next chapter up soon as well!! Woooo hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doom**

**Chapter 1 **

_Ring Ring_

As the phone rang the figure in the bed groaned softly as he started to wake up.

_Ring Ring_

He groaned again as he awoke, he coughed then sat up; he glared at the phone...

_Ring Ring_

... Before he answered it

"Yes?" He answered gruffly, after all it wasn't quite a civilized hour, he rubbed his face as he listened "What? Yeah I understand...What? No I don't think..." As he listened to the voice at the other end of the phone his mood got worse, but he didn't show it, "Fine, whatever, I'll be there, just on one condition, don't tell Sam." And with that he put the phone down.

A little while later after deciding that sleep wasn't an option he got out of bed and went into his bathroom, he stared as John Grimm stared back, it was his reflection

"_Reaper..._" he whispered as he sighed slowly, he shook his head as he began to get ready.

5 hours later he arrived at his destination, UAC Headquarters, he looked impressively at the big building and with a chuckle walked inside.

After being told he was wanted on the 42nd floor that's where he went, and then the receptionist on that level must of recognized him because he was taken straight into the meeting room.

As soon as he walked into the meeting room he looked at his surroundings, he recognized Bob Jenkins, one of the big bosses of UAC, he was in his 40's, he had thinning balding hair and looked constantedly irritated, his assistant Jerry looked quite young for an assistant, he had a thick head of blonde hair, and was good looking.

As he walked over to a chair and sat down he looked at the people sitting across from him, it was a Dr Jennifer Reef and 3 other scientists he didn't recognize, they all seemed to look the same to him, mousy brown hair, glasses and white jackets. He looked to his left and saw a Dr Jake Minas who was without an assistant, Dr Minas looked a little bored, he kept checking his watch and scowling at Mr Jenkins and frowning at the door, he looked pretty slimy from his immaculate golden brown hair to his expensive shoes.

A few minutes later the meeting started

Mr Jenkins coughed as he looked around the room at the many faces staring at him, he was used to it now being one of the main people that ran the UAC. He looked quizzically at Jake who just shook his head slowly and nodded his head slightly, the meaning was simple, Mr Jenkins was asking where his assistant was, and Jake didn't know but wanted the meeting to go along. Mr Jenkins nodded back and cleared his throat.

"Ok." he began "I have all asked you here today to help with a problem to do with our Inca Base..."

John frowned slightly as he looked around the table; everyone just nodded, indicating they know about the base, which was more than he knew

"What base?" He interrupted

"The Inca Base..." Mr Jenkins repeated before continuing, " It was very similar to our Oldvai Base, but it was situated at the other side of the planet here..."

John watched as a hologram of the planet appeared and quickly it showed where the Oldvai Base was and it spun around to show where the Inca base was.

_Buzz_

Sighing Mr Jenkins leaned forward and pressed a button on the telephone that was on the table "Yes Helen?"

"Sir, Mr Mina's assistant is here..."

"Let her in"

After the disruption a few minutes later the meeting began.

Mr Jenkins looked gravely at the people around him; he hoped that these people would be able to help them. He looked at the scientists and he knew that they had some idea of what was going on, he looked over at his own assistant, at Megan and finally at John, and he wondered if they had any idea...

He coughed as he realized that he had been staring at them all for a couple of seconds and he started.

"Ok, Oldvai, we all know what happened there, but for the sake of this meeting lets just go over it one more time..."

As Bob went on John sat back and sighed, he kind of tuned out because he had been there, he knew what happened on that base and of all the people he lost, as he dug deep inside his memories he could picture each of them inside the room now as they were before the mission, Portman in his floral shirt, Goat in the corner reading his bible, Duke sitting on his bunk playing that game, Destroyer and The Kid just sitting on their own bunks.

That's the way he wanted to remember the RRTS, his friends, who had saved his life many times then he count.

Sighing again he tried to tune back in and get back into the meeting,

Mr Jenkins was now finished with explaining with what happened at Oldvui (Which John was pleased about)

"As we all know…. I'm sorry knew Pinky, we all know what he contributed to the Inca site."

"Excuse me?" John interrupted "What exactly did Pinky contribute?"

Mr Jenkins as he looked at John put his papers down and sighed, he knew that John had drifted off some time into the meeting, but he couldn't blame him, meetings were dull dreary things that tended to drag on and on, but this one was important, and he would let it slide for now, well he had been at Oldvui.

"Pinky was the one who discovered the Inca site, and named it…. that's were his legs went…."

John nodded as he sat back in his chair.

Megan who was making notes frowned slightly as she obversed the meeting, obviously something was going on, the other scientists that was in the meeting were known for secret projects, unsafe, potential dangerous secret projects, and she had a feeling in her gut, which had never steered her wrong before, she took a deep breathe before turning to Mr Jenkins.

After that the meeting was pretty boring, Mr Jenkins talked about what they had found on the site, and about how it was bigger then Oldvai. Then just as he was beginning to close that's when he brought the news.

"…. 3 weeks ago today, we lost contact with the Inca base, now since what happened at the Oldvai base things have tightened up, so it could be a communicator that's down, or it could be those… things…."

That's when everyone turned to John, they knew he had fought these things before and survived, and so did his sister!

"Wait a minute…. why are you looking at me for? I'm not going back! Do you really think that anyone would have survived after what happened?!"

"You are the most…qualified here!" Mr Jenkins began "We need to find out what happened, if anyone is alive? And to save data that we have spent 6 months trying to understand!"

John looking at Jenkins shook his head slowly, there was no way he was going back "No…." it was almost like a whisper. Without any further thought he picked up his coat and was about to leave when….

"I thought you might say that…" Jenkins said suddenly interested in his pen, "So I thought you might like to know…" As he looked up at John he had a sort of smirk on his face, just a little one, which disappeared as soon as it had appeared "your sister was recruited to the base about…oh 3 months ago…"

A/N Oooh what's going to happen now? John has to save his sister again!!! Hope you liked this chapter! And well please read and review! I like reviews! lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Doom**

John sighed as he sat back down in his seat, 14 hours had passed since he was told about his sister (14 hours, 38 minutes and 12 seconds) he thought glumly, he couldn't help but feel a little angry at her because of what they went through before, the people that died, that had been sacrificed because of a planet which had been discovered, because of a serum that could (he stressed the could part) help people. He shook his head and tried not to think about his old team members, he didn't want to get moody on top of every other feeling he had, so he looked up at the group of people seated around him, Marion, with her blonde locks and a models face, Jackson with his permanently gelled hair and snooty attitude, Sandra and her big hair, Jerry and Megan, Megan was a little intriguing to him, he would find himself staring curiously at her wondering who she reminded him off,

"erm, would you mind not staring at me please…" she asked, she realised he was looking at her and it made her a little on edge, she felt like he was analysing her in someway. 

John smiled slowly "sorry, didn't realise I was making you uncomfortable"

She looked at him with some defiance "you wasn't, I just don't like men I hardly know looking at me…" she placed her notes onto her lap and pursed her lips like she meant it, John couldn't help but chuckle, which made Megan rise an eyebrow quizzically "excuse me?"

John held up his hands "nothing, its just you were awfully final…" he said with grin then nodded slightly, leaned back and closed his eyes. 

Megan for a while just, stared at him, _Men are just…strange._ She thought as she shook her head, she looked around at the other people and frowned quizzically when she realised that 3 people were missing. Turning to Jerry (who was seated next to her) and asked where they were.

"Who Mr Jenkins? He is up front with Dr Minas and Dr Reef, Why do you ask? Do you need something?"

"Er, no….just asking." She replied then sat back in her seat wondering what was so wrong about sitting in the 'back' with the rest of them.

Meanwhile in the front of the plane

"Gentlemen… and Ladies," Bob Jenkins added as he sat himself down, it had been a long day for him and he couldn't wait to get in the air so he could discuss with the senior scientists what he needed to, and they would choose what to tell the others.

"What I have told you in the conference room is true, we are looking to find out what has happened at the Inca base," He paused and took a sip of his water, he could feel the plane moving. "What I haven't told you is that if the inevitable has happened we need to secure all the information we have about this site, including anything regarding project: Underground." He paused again looking at the 2 people in front of him, they had been given the highest clearance to hear such information, and it was great because they were the best in their field. 

"All the information is in your folders there but I'll give a brief description of what this project is all about. As you all know the story about Mars and how we came about the 'Ark' transport and such I won't bore you with the details, what I will do is explain what we were _Really_ doing at the Inca site." He paused here, mostly for dramatic effect and smiling feverishly he went on.

"As it is put in those folders, our scientists were researching Chromosome 24 and how to make it usable to well just about anyone, we had 2 different interests with the serum, the military wanted to use it for their solders, any solder out there, and medical wanted it for the use of a better human, and having a world without disease etc, but of course it didn't work like that, and it turned people into monsters, these monsters were…things that lived beneath the surface," again he took a break here to sip his drink, he looked round at the other scientists and they were looking through the folder with gleeful looks on their faces, they were excited.

"We don't know exactly how the people on mars managed to bio-engineer such a serum, but they did and came up with the 24th chromosome and its potential. Unfortunately however they didn't realise that some of the people injected would turn into the monsters and try to infect everyone." 

"Then we came and found the site, we decided that on the Oldvia base that's were they would do the human testing, and on the Inca site that's where the testing of the serum would be." He stopped for a second, contemplating what to say next, he didn't want to sound to, eager but he had to get his point across.

"We took the same vials and blasted them with different chemicals and radiation, we even took some spinal fluid from some patients and injected it back into them" he sighed as he sat back down

"throughout all of the radiation and such, we had managed to mutate the serum, we studied the new change extensively and was about to move onto human testing when communications went down."

Everyone was quiet, each trying to digest what they have just heard, they were professionals and was the best in their field, but this, this was just, wow!

Dr Reef frowned and put a pen to her lip thinking, after a few seconds she put the pen down "how do we know what this new serum does if it hasn't been tested on humans yet, according to the research it has changed, there's no doubting that, but what about things like physical anomalies"

"I don't have an answer for that, but perhaps once we get into the site we will have"

Dr Reef apparently satisfied with the answer nodded and sat back, no one spoke a word, they just went through the folder, making notes here and there.

Bob, satisfied that he had gotten the interest in the subject dismissed them all and locked the door behind him. He had to work fast, the beeping on his watch indicated that he was already late for his medication, he grabbed his briefcase from where he left it and wrenched it open. Inside lay some padding protecting a vial and syringe, he went through the process of drawing the liquid into the syringe then putting the rubber strap around his upper arm, he held the other end with his teeth, he then proceeded to unbutton his shirt button and pull up his sleeve, there were track marks up his arm an indication that it wasn't his first time and then after finding a vein he injected himself.

You would think that Bob was some kind of addict of drugs, you'd be wrong. See Mr Jenkins had an incurable disease and it was killing him, the injections was keeping him alive, for now.

After putting all his 'equipment' away he sat back and sighed, winced a little from the pain but it soon went.

"just a few more hours…" He muttered as he gripped his hands together, he had a maniacal look in his eyes and he kept muttering "get the serum, stay alive, get the serum, stay alive," until they landed.

A/N hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doom**

Again I do not own Doom or anything that goes with it lol I am just 'borrowing' the story to write my story! lol

A/N Just a quickie lol sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait, I had writers block and did not know how to get rid of it! well here is another chapter, hope you enjoy!

--

2 days had passed since they all went through the Ark and onto the Inca base, and for the past 2 days things were a little, slow.

Mr Jenkins spent most of his time in 'his' section with the scientists (which was pretty akward since the Ark travel room was pretty small) the rest of the room had been divided between the assistants and the soldiers.

For the most part the soldiers who were already trained for anything, spent most of their time packing, repacking their packs, cleaning their guns and asking out the female assistants. Whereas the female assistants just rolled their eyes at them and tried to continue with their work, which was dwindling by the hour.

Megan, who had found a little corner all by herself. sat with her back to the wall facing the little 'groups', she frowned trying to think of why it was taking so long!! so had already finished her work the first day and the second day she learnt how to use a gun by the soldiers. She looked at them now and smiled, they weren't a bad looking bunch, apart from the one girl on their team...

_Oops...incorrect...Woman..._

She smiled as she kept her attention on those 6 soldiers, who were ready for anything.

Maine, Creeper, Melon and Trip were sitting off to one side debating tatics, Spear was chatting to Marion and Ranger was sitting on her own cleaning her gun.

Thomas 'Maine' Jethro, who was sitting with Creeper, Melon and Trip. He was the head of the Soldiers, she shuddered as she remembered the first day, all she could hear was him shouting orders to everyone through his cigar stained teeth. She understood that he had to convey an image but Bloody Hell! he didnt have to give her a headache in the making. She didnt envy him much, he had too much head and not enough neck and the bald look didnt really suit him.

James 'Creeper' Pickalo, he was a sneaky devil, always 'creeping' up on people, scared half the people to death in the first day! She smiled as she thought back to that first day when all you could hear was screaming as Creeper popped up from behind someone, apart from that he looked quite normal, brown head of hair, sparkling eyes

Jack 'Melon' Tangirs Man he had a big head! She still stared sometimes at his massive head, when he wasnt looking of course, it didnt help that he had gone bald as well! so it looked even bigger! but he had a big personality to match his big build.

Lance 'Trip' Greggers, she had smiled when she heard his nickname and laughed when she heard the story behind it, turns out he was so nervous on his first day that he kept tripping up everywhere hence the name and it stuck!! _he was a weedy looking fellow _she thought as she looked at him again, but looks arent everything.

Peter 'Spear' Kingsly, _hmmmm_ Now he was a good looking one, cute, blonder hair, blue eyes and muscles to die for!! she turned slightly to Marion another assistant and shook her head at their little bet, it was her turn today but she had all of yesterday with him teaching her to use a gun!

And Terri 'Ranger' Baker, she was a rough one, always on the go, always ready for anything, not much of a talker though, Megan tried to intiate a conversation with her but didnt really get anywhere, she guessed it must be a front to put up she is tough! As she tilted her head and watched as she changed guns, she couldnt help but think that maybe, just maybe, if she applied just a little bit of make-up on that beautiful creamy skin and let down her dark hair, she would be such a knock out! but alas, she didnt dare ask in case she was the one getting knocked out.

Megan sighed as she wriggled a little to stop the pins and needles in her legs then turned slightly to her right, and saw John.

_John..._

She smiled as she thought of John Grimm and remembered how he had watched her as she took her instructions from the soldier. her smiled faded as she wondered what he was doing her, what was his story.

In all her wondering she didnt notice him break away from the other assistants and sit down next to her

"so, how you doing?" He asked as he took the bench next to her

She turned to him and sighed "im ok, just...getting a little stir crazy thats all..."

John nodded as he made himself comfortable, he understood what she was coming from.

He tilted his head as he looked at her stare off into the distance, and he found himself wondering about her, what her story was, why she was here really. And for a moment that confused him, he had spent so much time on his own that he didnt really think about the oppisite sex, well maybe just a little, just enough to 'quench' his thirst but that was about it.

He watched as she sighed, and he found himself watching her closely, how she managed to make exhaling air sexy as hell.

Turning around Megan frowned a little at the way John was looking at her

"erm John, why are you looking at me like that?"

John smiled and was going to try to attempt to turn it into something more innocent when finally the big boss came out of 'hiding'

"Everyone, everyone gather round, we finally have a battle plan!"

* * *

- 2 days earlier -

As soon as they got to the Ark, Mr Jenkins started barking orders at everyone, and as soon as their shelter had been done him and all the scientists disappeared inside, and generally leaving everyone else alone, well apart from the assistants who were given work to do.

The tent that had been constructed and that took up most of the room was, a bit small in the inside, it looked more like the inside of a genies lamp, drapes everywhere. But the scientists supposed that it was more for the comfort of Mr Jenkins.

In the middle of the tent, there was a round plastic table with plastic chairs all around it.

After everyone had sat down, Mr Jenkins stood at the head of the table and pulled out a mini computer and placed it onto the table with the screen pointed at all of them.

"ladies and gentlemen...we have here the last ever recording to come out of the Inca base," he took this time to pause and look around at everyone "it is generally garbled, but I think between the lot of us we should be able to get something from this," He turned around and placed another mini computer on the table with the screen facing them.

"this is video footage from the 7 only working cameras in the building, all the others were apparently destroyed, and we are hoping that we can find out by what with this.." he empathised his point by placing his hand onto the computer. "Any questions?"

He looked at all the them and nodded to the only scientist to put their hand up

"sir, what about the assistants, maybe they can help with this, and it would get done quicker..."

Mr Jenkins sighed as he contenplated the answer

"Well, we could get them to help us, but most of the information here is top secret, you all have already signed the disclosers so you are privy to all the information," he took this time to sit down " they have not, besides, they are only here on behalf you, and are here to hold our 'coats and handbags' so lets not disturb them shall we..." he nodded as he turned his chair around and walked out of the tent, he turned back at the door "I wont be a moment, I just need to speak to the head of the RRTS" and with that he walked out.

The scientists looked a little stunned, not only were they confused by his little speech, but they were confused as to why he requested they bring their assistants along, afterall this was a search and rescue mission, not a scientific one.

They didnt voice there concerns though, after all they were being paid good money to be here! And they get the chance to work with Chromosone 24! and that in the science world is biig news!

But for now, they were each deciding for themselves what the cost really was.

A/N hey hey hey! What do ya think? Like it? I hope you guys do! Lol

I hope it makes sense, I think thats my biggest worry, but if it doesnt, just let me know, and i'll look over it again!!

and thanks for all the reviews guys! And thanks for being patient!!


End file.
